In an economy increasingly based on electronic transactions, security regarding such transactions is paramount. Current security systems encrypt entire messages and then split them up into packets to be sent over a network. However, this solution does not provide the most secure manner of communicating such messages. There is a need in the art to encrypt messages on a finer level of granularity (and on considerations other than the message itself).